


Finally

by lookcloserhere (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/lookcloserhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl has arrived by the name of Lizzy, and Jack can't keep his eyes off of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

                Jack Wilder was sitting on the sofa trying to perfect new card tricks when Dylan Rhodes strolled into the room with a girl about Jack’s age in tow. He was, of course, in the middle of a trick that required full attention or the cards, like they did now, would scatter everywhere and you would end up playing a round of “52 Pick Up.” Dylan just shook his head and shut the door, calling for the other horsemen to gather ‘round while the new girl stared at the place with judging eyes.

                She found Jack’s eyes and his breath caught slightly as they pierced his, her cheeks blushed and she scowled at him before looking away. Jack couldn’t help but smirk at her response. She had a bunch of books in her arms and she pulled a huge suitcase behind her labelled “Touch and you get it!”… “YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED” graced the back of it.

                When the other horsemen, the mentalist Merritt McKinney, the escape artist Henley Reeves, and her on again off again whatever-the-hell-they-were J. Daniel Atlas were comfortable; Dylan motioned to the girl, she had dark hair and green eyes, small and almost pixie-like in features. She was beautiful, Jack hadn’t ever seen anyone like her.

                “This is Lizzy. She will be joining you, I expect a nice welcome from all of you,” His eyes fell on Daniel and the showman scoffed. “Jack, there’s a room next to yours, correct?” Jack nodded in awe, his heart was beating rather quickly… “She does what you do, so I figured it would be best to stick her near something that was familiar.”

                Henley shifted in her seat, Jack could tell that she was excited to have another girl in the house, but it also meant that she would now have to fight over the attention she usually received as being a girl.

                “Hi.” The girl said, heaving the books in her arms so they wouldn’t fall to the floor as well. Dylan grinned, motioning for her to enter the room and make herself at home. He started to talk to Danny, leaving her standing awkwardly in the middle of the room looking around.

                “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Henley.” Lizzy nodded, shifting the books again awkwardly. Jack jumped up and smiled, walking towards her and stepping all over the new deck he had just gotten that week from the bar down the street.

                “Jack Wilder, here, let me take a few of those for you and I can show you your room.” Lizzy seemed to shy away from him and made a noise.

                “I’ve got it, thank you.” She said defensively, Jack was taken aback but shrugged, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. “Where am I going?”

                Jack walked her through the hallway and towards the stairs, knowing behind him Lizzy was struggling with her luggage, and wanting to help. But if she didn’t want him to… then he would respect that.

                “So you’re a sleight too?” He asked, walking up the stairs and not turning around. There were some clunks and another frustrated noise and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Look, just give me the books and it would be easier for both of us.” He begged, Lizzy’s green eyes glared at him for a minute but then her expression softened and she frowned, suddenly looking a lot older than what she really was.

                “Okay.” She finally agreed, letting him take the books. He immediately felt relieved and grinned, “And yes. I’m a sleight.” She continued, “I’m sorry if I’m making this awkward I’m just not really great with new things. My defensive mechanism is to just shut down and not be myself…” She admitted, running her fingers through her hair nervously. Jack’s grin widened.

                “It’s cool, take your time. We’re all friendly here, well, most of us. Danny can be a bit controlling and Merritt will try to hypnotize you at least once. Henley is nice, she doesn’t do much trick playing unless it’s on Danny and you’re not him so you’re good there.” Jack realized he was rambling and slowed down, a flush rising on his cheekbones.

                Lizzy laughed and bumped him with her elbow. “I like you, you’re pretty cool.”

                “You’re pretty, too.” And then realizing what he said, “Cool! You’re pretty cool, too.” He stammered, she blushed and giggled and looked at him pointedly, reaching into her back pocket and putting on a set of thick rimmed “Clark Kent” glasses.

                “Lead the way, then.” She smirked.

                Lizzy was finally settled, her heart still ramming in her chest from the anxiety of being where she was. She had been let into the Eye. Just like that. Yeah it helped that apparently Dylan Rhodes himself had been stalking her whenever she did magic tricks for weeks now but still, _the Eye_. She was amazed and scared, it was putting her into a place she was not used to. Somewhere safe.

                Being on the streets and running was who she was. That and magic defined her. Now it was just magic- how she really wanted it to be in the first place- but suddenly she wasn’t alone anymore. It wasn’t just her keeping herself out of trouble, she had a sort of family.

                And then there was Jack. He was the easiest to befriend, and well… yeah she sort of really liked him too. That was a given. Not only was he like her with his tricks, he was friendly, and funny, and damn was he attractive too. She blushed just thinking about it while she kicked herself for her horrid first impression. They must all think she’s a creep or something, immature…

                “Hey, Lizzy! We’re gonna play cards, want to join?” Jack called through the door, Lizzy jumped and a small smile ran across her lips.

                “Yeah, sure! I’ll be right down!” She called back.

* * *

 

                Lizzy had won three games in a row, Jack was in awe, and everyone else was just done playing.

                “I love ya, kids, but I am tired as hell.” Merritt finally said, Henley agreed and one by one they made their ways to their rooms leaving Jack, thankfully, sitting on the sofa with Lizzy.

                “So, Lizzy… what got you into the Eye?” Jack asked, Lizzy shrugged, god she looked beautiful…

                “I’m not really sure. To be honest. It just sort of happened.” She replied, looking down at the deck of cards in her hands and shuffling them silently. “I’m glad though. Where I come from…” She stopped, her eyes downcast. Jack frowned, something was wrong.

                “Where you come from?” He prompted, she shook her head, not looking him in the eye. All he wanted was to make her feel better. To keep her close. It was so strange, so very strange. He’d only known her for a matter of hours and he didn’t even care. It was like he wanted to know her forever.

                “No, tell me.” He said softly, “It’s not like- look, I used to live on the street and sleep in Central Park at night.” Lizzy looked up at him in surprise and then a small smile appeared on her lips.

                “Really? I did too.” Jack stared at her, his eyes wide and she bit her lip. “Don’t look at me like that.”

                “Like what?” He asked, she scooted a bit closer and rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the TV that had been playing quietly in the background the whole night. His heart quickened and he cautiously rested his arm around her.

                “Like you can’t believe I’m here and you could just kiss me because I am.” She replied, his breath caught in his throat.

* * *

 

                They had stayed that way for a bit longer, but nothing was said. Finally Lizzy was too tired and bid Jack a goodnight, kissing him on the cheek and falling straight asleep when she landed in her bed, not even getting under the covers.

                When she woke the next morning it was to a small knock at her door and to her surprise she found it was already ten thirty. How did she sleep so late like that? No, it wasn’t as late as usual people her age sleep, but with what she was used to…

                “Yes, Jack?” She asked, but a different guy’s voice replied.

                “Haha, funny. It’s Daniel. I’m just saying we were going to go over some tricks today, we have a room set up like a stage, and it’s a pretty big place. Dylan said we had to intricate you into our acts so we need you up for it.” She rolled her eyes and bit back a smile.

                “Give me ten minutes.”

* * *

 

                Jack waited patiently at the foot of the stairs for Lizzy, his heart pounding only slightly. He hadn’t really slept. He couldn’t. Not with her so close like that. It was as if Dylan knew what he was doing, did it on purpose. It was sort of the thing he would do.

                “Hey there.” Lizzy suddenly said in his ear, he jumped, he hadn’t even heard her come down the stairs. But that was what you get for being a street kid, you get mad cat-like skills.

                “Hey! Right this way, I made breakfast.” He smiled, her messy hair fell into her face and she puffed, blowing it away in the cutest way possible. God he wanted to kiss her.

                “You made breakfast?” She giggled.

* * *


End file.
